1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system in an extend unit being used with a computer in one body and extending functions of the computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various types of small personal computers have been developed. Each of which has, for example, an LCD unit and a hard disk drive that can be battery-driven and easily carried. They are generally called a laptop PC or a notebook PC (hereinafter, referred to as a notebook PC).
Such a notebook PC has a body whose functions are limited. An extend unit can be connected to the body of the notebook PC as necessary and is provided with a variety of drives such as a floppy disk drive and a CD-ROM drive, and input/output ports so as to further reduce its weight and to increase its portability. There are various types of extend units such as a unit having bays for holding subsystems such as various types of drive apparatuses described above, a second battery, and a second hard disk drive, and input/output ports, a unit designed in consideration of carrying the unit with connecting the unit to a notebook PC, and a unit that can be connected to another extend unit in one body.
A notebook PC is very susceptible to being stolen due to its light weight. As a means of preventing burglaries, cable locks are widely used. The cable locks are called a MicroSaver(copyright) security system and are sold by Kensington Corporation in California, USA. This cable lock prevents a burglary by wrapping its cable around a leg of a table, a desk, or the like, inserting the lock portion into the security slots, provided in a computer or the like, and locking the computer or the like. In most notebook PCs on the market, such a security slot is provided, and it also becomes common to provide a security slot in such an extend unit described above.
In the case when a user uses a notebook PC and an extend unit combined, the user should consider the security in the various states that corresponds to the user""s object. For example, although such a cable lock that is described above can be used for the protection of only a notebook PC or only an extend unit, conventionally, respective cable locks should be attached to the notebook PC and extend unit so as to protect both of them.
In addition, usually since subsystems such as various types of drive apparatuses and a battery that are held in bays of an extend unit are easily detached, there is a probability of the subsystems being stolen even if only the extend unit is protected with the cable lock.
Since it is also supposed that an ordinary PC is driven by only a battery, it is not adequate to use electric means such as a solenoid, and further the means should be small and light in weight. Nevertheless, a security system that fulfills such conditions does not exist.
In consideration of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a security system effective in various combinations of a notebook PC and various types of extend units.
A security system in an extend unit according to the present invention includes fixing means for fixing a computer at a predetermined location, an eject switch for detaching the computer and separating the computer from the extend unit and a security slot for attaching a cable lock. The system also includes a security select switch which has a plurality of select positions and is fixed when the cable lock is attached to the security slot. Linking means are provided for interlocking with the security select switch, disabling the eject switch to be operated with fixing the eject switch if the security select switch is positioned at a first select position, and enabling the eject switch to be operated without fixing the eject switch if the security select switch is positioned at a second select position.
In accordance with the present invention, when a notebook PC and an extend unit thereof are left unattended, they can be protected by connecting the notebook PC to the extend unit, positioning the security select switch of the extend unit at a predetermined select position and locking the cable lock to the security slot.
The security system according to another embodiment of the present invention includes a bay for holding and fixing a subsystem, a release switch for releasing the fixing of the subsystem held in the bay and separating the subsystem from the extend unit. The system also includes a security slot for attaching a cable lock, a security select switch which has a plurality of select positions and the select position of which is fixed when the cable lock is attached to the security slot. Linking means are provided for interlocking with the security select switch, disabling the release positioned at a first select position and enabling the release switch to be operated without fixing the release switch if the security select switch is positioned at a second select position.
In accordance with this embodiment of the present invention, when only a notebook PC is carried and only an extend unit having a bay for a subsystem is left, not only can the extend unit be protected but also a subsystem held in the bay of this extend unit just by positioning a security select switch of the extend unit at a predetermined select position and locking a cable lock to a security slot.
A security system in an extend unit according to another embodiment of the present invention includes fixing means for fixing a computer at a predetermined location, an eject switch for releasing the fixing of the computer and separating the computer from the extend unit, a bay for holding and fixing a subsystem and a release switch for releasing the fixing of the subsystem held in the bay and separating the subsystem from the extend unit. The system also includes a security slot for attaching a cable lock, a security select switch which has a plurality of select positions and is fixed when the cable lock is attached to the security slot. Linking means are provided for interlocking with the security select switch, disabling the release switch to be operated with fixing the release switch if the security select switch is positioned at a first select position, disabling the release switch and eject switch to be operated with fixing the release switch and eject switch if the security select switch is positioned at a second select position, and enabling the release switch and eject switch to be operated without fixing the release switch and eject switch if the security select switch is positioned at a third select position.
According to this embodiment of the present invention, in only a notebook PC, only an extend unit, and all the combinations of the notebook PC and extend unit, it is possible to protect the notebook PC, extend unit, and subsystem held in the extend unit just by attaching a cable lock.